Sun visors have become a popular type of headgear for keeping the sun off the face of the wearer. Often the visors are formed from a cloth or fabric type material with a fixed band. Other types of well known visors are formed from a hard plastic with rearwardly extending curved bands which wrap about part of the head of the wearer.
A problem with these prior art visors is that indicia (such as but not limited to advertisements, etc.) must be permanently fixed thereon. For example, sewing a label on a cloth or fabric visor is well known, but the label is not easily removable.
Painting indicia with markers and the like, can also be done on prior art visors, but the paint is also generally permanent. Peel and stick decals can also be used, but they are also intended to be permanent and are not intended to be easily removed or changed.
Using a hook and loop fastener, such as Velcro®, can also be used, but at least one side of the hook and loop fastener, must also be permanently attached to a surface of the visor.
Caps and visors have been made over the years with holes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,206 to Kornsweet; D460,604 to Sullivan; D601,329 to Johns, the latter being the inventor of the subject invention. However, the holes were used for ventilation and/or decoration, and were not useful for mounting and supporting indicia thereon.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.